JartedxKim
by JasonGraceLOVER
Summary: Want to know the story of Jared and Kim? WELL CHECK IT OUT!
1. Him again

JaredxKim-

Chapter 1- Seeing him again: Kim POV

3 weeks. 3 whole weeks since I have seen him. And honestly speaking, I am dying without him. You see ever since I was 13 (4 years back) I have been in love with him. But unfortunately he is part of the "popular" group. Something I am not part of. It's not that I'm unpopular; I just don't know a lot of people from the "popular" group.

I sighed as I realised that once again Missy got the best spot in the parking lot. Normally I wouldn't care where I put my car but today there was a rumour going around that Jared was coming back. I couldn't wait till seeing him. _Not like you are actually going to talk to him _the stupid voice inside my head said.

_Shut up Bobby! _I groaned back at it.

"Woah! Just saying! Don't need to get all mad at me!" Emma said from the passenger seat.

"Huh? What? Sorry." My voice got smaller and smaller as I apologized.

"I was just saying that apparently Jared and Missy broke up. And he already has his eye on someone else or something." I slammed down on the brakes as I heard her say that Missy and _my _Jared broke up.

I properly pulled into the parking space and turned to look at her properly.

"He already likes someone else?" As soon as she nodded my mood dropped.

"Come on guys!" My other best friend Ella said, tapping on my window.

We got out of my red car and made our way to La Push High. It was a fairly old school, probably built in after WW2. Never renovated since. Well, it makes sense. I mean not many people actually even go to this school, there are approximately 300 students. I know, it's creepy.

As soon as we opened the door to the school we heard the loud rumours bouncing off of the walls and lockers. As we walked past to the other end I caught a little bit of this and that conversation. "Jared said-" "Missy was soo—" "and I felt SO SORRY for her!"

I opened my locker, my mind processing everything. _Maybe I should ask someone what that was about?_

My hand fell on a hardbound book, I grabbed it yanking it out. "YES!" I whispered slamming my locker shut. "Emma?-"

I turned around to be met by a wall "OOF!" I said as I slammed my head against my locker.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to-" Jared's voice trailed off as he looked into my eyes.

God I love his eyes! They were so green; strangely they reminded me of the forest. They were deep like the forest too. From the bottom of my eyes I saw that he had his arm stretched out, to help me up. I tore my eyes away from his and slipped my hand into his humongous one. As soon as I did the corners of his mouth turned up, he squeezed my hand sending shivers up my arm as he pulled me up. Damn he was strong!

"Thanks Jared," I said with my hand still in his and my eyes on his.

When I mentioned his name he smiled wider. He leaned down picked up my book which unfortunately meant he had to let go of my hand, I missed the warmth oh so much.

"You are welcome Kim." He replied with a huge grin.

**A/N- Ok so this is my first story in like AGES! Hope you guys like it. Toddles! Oh and I might be writing one for Jacob as well! LOVE HIM!**

**You must be the change you want to see in the world- Gandhi**


	2. Her Jared POV xoxox

**A/N- Hey guys! I won't write author's notes often but PLEASE follow me on instagram! My name is bunny_10. Follow meh!**

JaredxKim

Chapter 2- Talking

"_Thanks Jared," I said with my hand still in his and my eyes on his._

_When I mentioned his name he smiled wider. He leaned down picked up my book which unfortunately meant he had to let go of my hand, I missed the warmth oh so much. _

"_You are welcome Kim." He replied with a huge grin_.

Jared's POV-

"Kim...Kim." I mumbled under my breath as Paul, Embry and I made our way to Math class.

"Dude. We get it. She's your imprint. You love her. But _please _stop saying her name. People are giving us weird looks, which is the last thing we want." Paul's voice was so low only Embry and I could hear it.

"Sorry. Just can't get her out of my head." I replied as we entered into the classroom leaving the busy hallway behind us.

We made our way to the back of the classroom and took our seats, just then my Angel came in. She was laughing, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Happiness that I wasn't the cause for. Jacob Black was. As they made their way towards a desk in front of me I felt a pang of jealousy. Jacob threw a dirty look at Embry and sat down beside my Kim.

"So...What you doing this Saturday?" I clenched my fists when he talked to her.

"Same old, same old. Babysitting, then going out for dinner with Alyssa and yea. That's about it. You?" She turned slightly in her chair to look at him.

"Bella asked me to go to a movie with her and her friends." Kim frowned at this comment.

"Jacob seriously! She's no good. All she's going to do is ruin your life!" Kim said put her small, soft hand on arm. He flicked it off angrily. My mood only got worse at this. How DARE he do that to my precious Kim?

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" He muttered.

She opened her mouth to say something but got cut off as Mr Room walked into the class and began his topic on World War 1.

I shared a look with Paul, the same thing running through our heads. Can it be that Jacob Black is going to change sooner than we thought?

**A/N- Sorry crappy chapter but I've had a really bad day :'( Well...follow me on Instagram! My name is bunny_10...yea Bye **


End file.
